The proposed research is an extension and expansion of a currently funded study [Adolescent Social Behavior. Predictors of Adjustment] that was designed to identify social interactional risk and protective factors what would moderate the deleterious influence of known stressors on social and psychological adjustment during adolescence. The study was imbedded in a larger study of the epidemiology of adolescent depression and other disorders. The overlay of the two projects provides a unique opportunity to bring to bear longitudinal data with a wide array of social, contextual, environmental, personal, and cognitive variables, including both clinical and nonclinical for tracing the course of adjustment during the transition from adolescence into adulthood. The primary goals of the proposed research are: (a) to continue and complete analyses originally planned for the current study, specifically the analyses of the T1-T2 design, and the group social interaction component, and (b) to. expand and extend the current studies. to: (i) explore the social,psychological, and other processes during the transition from late adolescence to young adulthood, and (ii) identify specific risk and protective factors that are predictive of adjustment during this critical period. The two noteworthy components of the study are (a) the prospective design that will allow us to untangle cause/effect relations, and (b) at least two indicators from different sources will be obtained for each relevant construct assessed. As such, the study is not only multi-method/multi-trait but also multi-respondent.